Lemon Strong
by TitanWolf
Summary: When Lemongrab begins to feel strange, an emotion he's not completely sure of he tries many ways to figure it out. when he finds out from PB that he just needs a romantic companion he accidentally takes the wrong advice from Ice King and kidnaps princesses. luckily this leads him to find out favorite blonde haired muscle babe, Susan Strong, and Lemongrab finds his world upside down
1. Alone

**i did it! i created a pairing! so i've had a bunch of oneshot ideas for Lemongrab and Susan Strong, but then; i decided to just take them all and make an official story out of their adventures!**

 _ **Alone**_

He wasn't aware of when the feeling began, only that one day while walking the ramparts of Castle Lemongrab his heart began to hurt, and that it was unacceptable. It wasn't painful in any physical way; no, it was a feeling of loneliness that began to fill him up from the inside.

At first he tried to ignore the feeling, screaming usually took his mind off of it in the beginning until it got to the point his throat was raw from screaming almost 24/7. his mind told him to fill the feeling with something, so he tried food, chocolate ice cream worked the best, or did until the banana guards caught him raiding the Princess's private fridge and tossed him out.

After failing to find anything to eat that would fill the void inside his lemonself, Lemongrab moved on to swordsmanship. It wasn't an uncommon sight for his subjects to see their Earl training in the yard with his sound sword hacking away at straw men. Eventually, Lemongrab decided that there was only one option.

* * *

"I'm not giving you any of my ice cream," Princess Bubblegum said sternly. From on her throne she looked down at her heir and crossed her arms. "Now beat it, I've got more important things to attend to."

when she was almost to the door beside her throne, she froze when Lemongrab spoke.

"I want to fill the loneliness in me," he said. When she turned back he was looking down at his boots. "Despite all my attempts to kill this feeling, and despite the….. attitude of my subjects nothing helps. What do I do, mother princess?"

Princess Bubblegum looked at the simpering lemon and felt her heart ache slightly for her creation. This creature she'd given life and threw away, and despite all her attempts to help him, every plan backfired on her. But; he was her son, creepy as that was.

"You need someone to love you," she said.

Lemongrab looked up suddenly in shock.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, you need a spouse, Lemongrab," she said. Coming down to him, she tenderly took his hand in both of hers. "You need to find the person you were meant to be with. The person who will love and care for you just as much as you do- HEY!"

Lemongrab was sent to the floor by a hard punch from the princess as he puckered up and leaned in for a kiss.

"OW! My lemon cheek!" he wailed, holding his already swelling face.

"I didn't mean me, you dumbass!" she said, as a pair of banana guard each grabbed one of the earl's arms and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

While riding back to Castle Lemongrab the earl thought about what the princess had told him. How was he to find this so-called spouse, where was its lair located, and how was he to get it back to his castle. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you feel about it. His questions were soon to be answered as he topped the hill to see a familiar blue robed figure running across the grasslands, a tied up and gagged Wildberry Princess tucked under his arm.

"What are you doing Ice King?" he called. The wizard stopped and looked in his direction, and smiled broadly before running over.

"Hey Lemon bro, what's shakin' in your neck of the woods?" he asked.

"I am in need of a….. spouse," he said. "Do you know where I can find one?"

Ice King puffed out his chest and grinned again.

"You came to the right wizard, its easy to find one," he said, holding up the captive princess. "All you need to do is kidnap one, chicks dig guys that take the initiative. All you need it rope and a princess and BOOM! You got yourself a girlfriend."

Lemongrab looked down at the wizard and thought on his words, of course! That was the answer to his problems.

"Thank you, Ice King," he said, before immediately kicking the crazy wizard in the head. Wildberry Princess was sent flying up into the air as the Ice King was sent falling down to the ground. Luckily for her, a strong hand snatched her out of mid air and she found herself sitting on Lemongrab's lemoncamel. "To Castle Lemongrab! ACCEPTABLE"

'What?' thought Wildberry Princess as they rode off at a gallop. Behind them the dazed, Ice King was quickly out of sight.

* * *

"Come on Jake, we gotta catch up to Ice King," Finn said, as he and his magical dog friend quickly trotted across the vast grasslands of Ooo. "Who knows what kind of horrible stuff he's putting her through right now!"

Behind him, the last human could Jake sounding like he was ready to have a stroke from all the running. they'd been running since Wildberry Kingdom, and the miles were beginning to catch up with the two. Eventually their trot turned into tired walking, eventually they stopped to rest.

"Hey Finn, isn't that the Ice King over there?" Jake asked.

The two looked over to see the ice wizard slowly getting to his feet, and immediately tackled him and began to shake him.

"Where's Wildberry Princess?!" Finn exclaimed, punching Ice King in the nose. "Where is she?!"

"Yeah!" Jake added, kicking him in the kidneys.

"Ow ow ow- she's gone! she's gone!" he said, trying to cover up his face.

"Gone where?" Finn asked, standing up and cracking his knuckles. "Tell me or else."

"That poobrain Lemongrab took her," Ice King said. "He asked me how to get a girlfriend and I laid my wisdom on him, and how does he repay me? By kicking my cheek meat and stealing the princess I stole for myself!"

The two heroes looked at each other and nodded.

"Come on, Jake," Finn said. "We're headed for Castle Lemongrab!"

* * *

Wildberry Princess was extremely confused, first Ice King kidnapped her, and now she was being carried around Castle Lemongrab, still bound and gagged, by the Earl of Lemongrab. He carried her along the ramparts of the castle and showed her the orchard where his subjects gathered the lemons and made them into candy before planting them in the fresh tilled earth.

"As you can see our subjects work hard for their Earl, and for you, their….. you," he stammered at the end, not really sure what to call her. He turned and held her up facing out into the grasslands. "Soon all of this will be made to grow our kingdom, the Kingdom of Lemon Berry. Our offspring shall run and frolic under the watchful eye of our guards, with shock collars to keep them from growing into unacceptable brats."

after showing her the outside of Castle Lemongrab, Lemongrab brought her inside and opened a door to show her a small hole in the floor.

"Here is where you do your business," he said, as he pointed to a small pile of lemons in the corner. "There is your toilet paper."

Lemongrab was feeling very acceptable, in less than an hour of his meeting with mother princess he now had a special someone who would share in his life, and or, possibly eat if the winter got too hard.

"Yes, all very acceptable things," he said. Entering the throne room he placed her down on a wooden stool that had been placed next to his throne. "Your throne, my princess lover."

Lemongrab sat down and clapped his hands. Almost immediately, 4 lemon people ran out and began a strange show. 2 of them were spinning in place and the other 2 jumped back and forth and side to side. Beside here the Earl of Lemongrab watched in stony silence, his face was an emotionless mask.

"Lemongrab!" the door burst open suddenly with a loud bang, causing the 4 lemon people to inadvertently bump into each other and end up in a pile on the floor.

Lemongrab leaned forward as Finn and Jake stormed into the throne room.

"This is very UNACCEPTABLE-"

Lemongrab was cut off from his scream by a stretchy punch from Jake, knocking him out.

* * *

"So Lemongrab kidnapped Wildberry Princess?" Bubblegum asked, looking up from her microscope in surprise. Finn tried to ignore the tiny caterpillar she'd been poking and prodding with a toothpick.

"Yeah, kidnapped her from Ice King and took her back to Castle Lemongrab," Finn said.

Bubblegum frowned at the news. "That poobrain," she said, as she took her glasses and lab coat off. "I give him very specific instructions and what does he do? He immediately listens to Ice King."

"What DID you tell Lemongrab, Princess?" Jake asked, as he was trying stealthily to free the caterpillar without looking at it.

She sighed again. "I told him he need-" she stopped suddenly. "-oh Globdammit, I forgot to tell him what it actually takes to find a girlfriend."

"What do you mean, PB?" Finn asked.

"I told him he needed to find someone to be with him," she replied, as Peppermint Butler came in carrying a tray of tea and tarts. "I didn't specify how you do that. Apparently he's dumber than Ice King and-"

She was interrupted by Peppermint Butler coming back in. "Pardon the intrusion, Peebles, but; Hotdog Princess has been kidnapped," he said.

"Lemongrab?"

"Yup," he replied.

* * *

Hotdog Princess wasn't sure how to feel. One moment she'd been snoozing in her dog house and the next she awoke to find herself being carried through a castle by Princess Bubblegum's lemon creation. When they entered the dining hall she saw a vast array of dishes laid out.

"I went ahead and had my chefs prepare a feast for our wedding," he said, stopping every few steps to show her what each one was. "Lemons cooked in their skins, lemon shanks with juice reduction, parboiled lemon under glass, lemons Ala metronome."

All the dishes were just lemons prepared differently, the last was lemons jammed into metronomes and swinging back and forth.

Lemongrab felt something akin to joy swelling up in him, surely this banquet will win him the heart of this princess. This time he would prevail and finally be happy. No one would take that away from-

"Lemongrab! Release Hotdog Princess!" the door burst open and Lemongrab felt rage beginning to boil inside his body.

"How dare you barge into my castle for the second time today! This behavior is UNACCEPTABLE!" he shrieked. But; just as he reached for his sound sword a stretchy arm shot out from under the table, catching Lemongrab in the jaw.

Jake caught Hotdog Princess as she fell towards the ground and tossed her to Finn, before grabbing several dishes.

"Ooh! Lemons ALA metronome, fancy!" he said, swallowing them whole.

"Let's bounce, Jake!" Finn said.

* * *

Lemongrab was out of ideas, he'd did as Ice King said and captured almost every princess in Ooo, save for mother princess, and Ghost Princess. Well, he tried to kidnap her but; she just floated through the ropes and bag.

"What do I do now, Lemoncamel?" he asked his trusty mount, as they slowly meandered their way back towards Castle Lemongrab. "All of my brides have left me, they all abandoned me to my sorrow and my rage."

"Hey, why the lump haven't I been kidnapped?" Lemongrab looked over to see an ugly purple creature floating along beside him. "I'm a Globbing princess too and i-"

The purple abomination was sent soaring away by a kick from Lemongrab.

"Because you're UNACCEPTABLE!" he screeched after it.

Further on, Lemongrab topped a hill to see a large lake with crystal clear water. The sight of the sparkly fluid twinkling in the sunlight reminded him of how thirsty he was. Riding down to the edge, he dismounted and began to slurp water from his cupped hands while his Lemoncamel wandered off to eat grass.

Out of the corner of his eye he spied something lying further along the shore. Making his way over he saw that it was a large pile of furs, and some kind of cat helmet-thing. They would make a good blanket for his Lemoncamel. Looking around and seeing no one, he gathered the discarded things and began walking back to where his mount was now snoozing.

Behind him, a loud splashing filled the air.

"Where Susan's dress and kitty hat?" the object obviously belong to some kind of lake monster. Lemongrab decided the thing to do would be to kill the thing, take his new blanket, and or eat the dead monster.

He slowly drew his sound sword, and turned. "Face me mo-" his words died in his throat as his sound sword fell from his shaking hand. What he took for a lake monster was instead a very large, muscular, and curvy woman.

And she was nuuuuuuuude!

Water droplets slowly ran down the curves of her body, the water glistened in the sunlight on her perfect creamy skin. Her breast were extremely plump, with dark brown, almost black, nipples that were as long and thick as his thumbs.

Long blonde hair the color of beaten gold stretched all the way down to the back of her knees. Lemongrab felt a fire suddenly burst to life inside his belly as his pants started to become tight and uncomfortable.

It was that she looked over and noticed him. The large goddess made her way over, to Lemongrab it looked like she was taking years, when only it was a few seconds. His brain was screaming for him to drop the things he carried and quickly subdue this perfect creature and take her back to Castle Lemongrab.

"Give back Susan's things," wordlessly, Lemongrab held out the things in his hand. He was vaguely aware of the objects being taken from him, but; his mind was still reeling at the sight of this stunning female before him.

He snapped out of it when he realized his golden haired goddess was walking away. With his heart thudding in his chest, Lemongrab hurried after her and grabbed one of her hands. He was then effortlessly lifted up off the ground and found himself eye to eye with his prize.

"I have captured you, and now you will come back with me to my castle to be my bride," he said, as bullets of sweat ran down his head.

The beautiful creature raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You no make sense," she said, before effortlessly shaking him off and continuing on her way. "bye bye."

Picking himself off the ground, Lemongrab ran after her again. Grabbing two handfuls of her dress, the Earl of Lemongrab found himself being dragged behind.

"You must come with me! I have scoured all of Ooo to find someone was perfect and beautiful to be by my side and rule in Castle Lemongrab!" he exclaimed. The only answer he received was a loud rumbling from her stomach. "If you come rule with me there will be all the food you can eat, broiled lemons, sauteed lemons in lemon sauce, barbecued lemons, lemon ribs, lemon cakes-"

The large woman stopped.

"Cake….. cake is yummy," she said. When she turned around, Lemongrab was surprised to find her enormous bust blocked the sun, and immediately felt his pants grow tight and his legs grow weak. "Ok, Susan come."

"Really?-" he asked, and instantly felt a large, yet surprisingly dainty hand, grab and lift him up onto her shoulder where he sat perched like a bizarre yellow parrot.

"Where cake?" she asked, looking up at his expectantly.

"That way," he said, pointing. His new bride took off at a fast trot. Behind, Lemongrab saw his Lemoncamel following behind at a slower pace. He smiled, he found his special someone. "ACCEPTABLE!"

 **END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Discoveries

**lets keep the Lemon train rolling! heh lemon!**

 ** _Discoveries_**

Marceline was in a matter of speaking, horny as fuck. She was flying by Castle Lemongrab on her way to see Bonnie when loud screaming began to come from the castle. Normally she wouldn't investigate the screams, as Lemongrab was known for screaming around the clock, but with what had been going on the past few weeks with princesses getting kidnapped she decided to check it out.

She went invisible as she approached the window the screaming was coming from. Peeking inside, almost immediately her face went red and a strong squirt of blood shot out of her nose. She watched as Susan Strong pulled her legs up until her feet were next too her head, and Lemongrab was pounding her pussy as hard and fast as he could.

His cock was well over 12 inches long and almost 5 inches thick. Marceline felt her mouth begin to water as she imagined having that impressive piece of meat sliding down her throat as she sucked him off. She watched as the Earl began to bite and tug at the large girl's big nipples, alternating every few seconds, before leaning up and giving her a deep kiss and sliding his tongue in her mouth.

'Oh my glob,' Marcy thought, as she slid her hand down into her jeans and began to finger her wet pussy. 'I don't think I can take much more of watching this'

Luckily her throaty moan was drowned out by Susan's scream of pleasure as she began to cum when Lemongrab pulled out and quickly jammed his cock deep into her ass.

"MORE! MORE! OOOOOH MORE!" she screamed, squirting out a massive stream of cum as Lemongrab kept pounding her ass.

Marceline slid her free hand down into her tank top and began toying with her nipples, which had grown hard in the last few minutes. She licked her lips again and imagined it was her tight asshole getting stretched by Lemongrab.

Snapping out of her lust filled fantasy, Marceline quickly began flying away at breakneck speed towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Everything is ready for your movie, princess," Peppermint Butler said. Princess Bubblegum looked up from her latest experiment and nodded.

"All the food is red?" she asked.

"Like a cherry," he replied. "I also took the liberty of dyeing the tea red as well, in case our vampire queen gets too thirsty."

"What's the movie?" she asked. Taking off her lab coat and tossing it to the candy servant.

"1001 abominations of science," he said. "In 3D with surround sound."

Bubblegum nodded, just the right movie for the two of them. Enough science to keep herself entertained and more than enough rampaging sins against nature for Marcy. Making her way to her bedroom, Bubblegum thought about how quiet Lemongrab had been for the past few days. No princesses had been kidnapped, and he hadn't raided her fridge.

"I wonder what he's planning? I better call Finn and Jake to check-" just as she opened the door to her bedroom she was seized by an invisible force and quickly tossed onto her bed. While her brain was scrambling to think of an escape she heard the door lock click, before her favorite dress was unceremoniously ripped down the middle, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"Took you long enough," a voice whispered huskily. Bubblegum opened her mouth to speak but; an invisible mouth clamped over hers and a tongue was slid into her mouth. Slowly the figure began to take shape and the princess found that she was being pinned down by Marceline.

Completely naked Marceline.

The vampire queen began tugging and pulling at Bubblegum's bra before finally just ripping it off along with her panties. The kiss was released for a moment before Marceline flipped around and planted her plump, wet pussy right in Bubblegum's open mouth.

A tongue sliding inside her made the princess gasp in surprise, accidentally sliding her tongue along the folds of her friend's dripping pussy.

Marceline began to rock her hips back and forth while she continued to slurp and licked the Candy Kingdom ruler's juicy twat and toy with her clit with her thumb. Bubblegum's eyes began to roll back in their sockets and she found herself beginning to eat out the vampire on instinct.

"OOH YEAH!" Marceline moaned. She licked Bubblegum's clit and began to slid her whole hands into her tight pink pussy.

In response to the waves of pleasure, Bonnie began to slowly slide each finger one by one into Marceline's asshole before thinking screw it, and shoving her whole fist in.

the vampire queen's voice raised a few octaves as her eyes rolled back until the whites were showing.

Outside the door Peppermint Butler was waiting with a tray full of food and drinks.

"Finally," he mumbled. "Thought they'd never pull the trigger."

* * *

Lemongrab gave one final hard thrust into her asshole and shuddered as he came. Pulling out, he laid there on top of Susan, completely exhausted.

"Need to…. Refill my…. Lemon essence," he muttered, before finally passing out.

Susan smiled, and hugged him closer to her and kissed the top of his head. Inside her she could feel his seed moving deeper into her body.

She would give him many strong sons.

* * *

Bubblegum took a deep breath and laid back onto her pillow. Beside her, Marceline snuggled up close and began softly kissing her neck.

"So what brought this on?" she asked. Gently pushing the vampire away.

"Well, I was flying by Castle Lemongrab, and I heard screaming. So I decided to take a look cause I remembered you told me he'd been stealing princesses," she said. "So I went all stealth mode and what do I see but Lemongrab giving the business to that huge chick Susan Strong."

Bubblegum gasped. "He kidnapped and raped Susan?!" she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly.

"What? No, she was totally into it," Marceline replied. "Nice work on his man meat, like to see if it shoots lemon custard myself."

"Gross," she muttered. "Anyway, I'll have Finn and-"

The princess was cutoff by her vampire friend pulling her into a hot, steamy kiss.

* * *

"So why did PB say not to come to the castle?" Jake asked, as the two were making their way towards Castle Lemongrab.

"I don't know, she just said to go see what's going on with Lemongrab, then come to the castle," Finn replied. "Also, she said to make sure we took a few hours."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Hours?" he asked. "Why should we do that?"

Finn pondered. On the phone Bonnie sounded like she was in pain, she kept moaning every couple seconds and breathing through her teeth all while some kind of mixing sound was going on nearby.

"Obviously she's baking us a cake, that's what that sound was and she just kept burning herself cause talking to me was distracting and that's why she kept moaning," he said, smiling at how smart he was.

"What the Glob are you talking about?" Jake asked. "What sound? What moaning?"

"Oh, that's right I didn't tell you about that stuff," he replied. "Sorry bro."

* * *

Lemongrab was, for the first time in his life, completely content. He finally had someone to share his life with, a person who he could share his secrets and fears without being labeled weird or insane. The best part was that now, with his new soon-to-be bride he would finally have meaning in his life.

"Yes, all very acceptable," he said. "Don't you think so, honey?"

From her seat on the floor, Susan looked up from her pile of cake and nodded, not really paying attention as the cake was too yummy.

"Mother princess should know of this, she'll want to know how I've succeeded," he said. Lemongrab stood and gave Susan a kiss on the cheek. "I'll return shortly, my lady. Please, continue helping yourself to cake."

"Bye bye!" she called, waving to Lemongrab as he walked away.

Outside the walls, Finn and Jake watched from behind a tree as Lemongrab rode out the gate and headed off towards the Candy Kingdom. When he was out of sight, the two quickly made their way up over the wall using Jake's stretchy powers.

"Finn Jake!" Susan called when the two heroes entered the dining hall. Jumping up the large girl quickly made her way over and scooped the two up into a tight hug. "Susan missed you!"

"That's…. great….. Susan," Finn said, trying not to get the air squeezed out of himself. "Can…. You…. Put…. Us…. Down?"

After putting them down, Susan went back to eating cake.

"Come on Susan, lets get you out of here!" Finn said. Grabbing her by one muscular arm he began to pull without anything happening. "We're here to save you! We need to get out of here before Lemongrab comes back!"

Susan stopped eating and looked down at the smaller human.

"Leave? Why Susan leave?" she asked. "Susan like Lemongrab, he give cake."

Both Finn and Jake froze at her words.

"You… like it here?" Jake asked, very confused. "You actually like….. Lemongrab."

Susan nodded. "Lemongrab nice he give Susan kisses and cake," she said. "He love good so Susan give babies."

"Babies?" they said together. Finn looked at Jake and motioned for them to back up a little.

"I think she's been brainwashed," he said. "How else could Lemongrab get her here?"

"I think we should tell the princess what we know," Jake said. "She'll know what to do!"

"You're right, Jake!" Finn exclaimed. "Bye Susan! we'll be back later to save you!"

"Bye bye Finn bye bye Jake!" she called as the two quickly made their escape from Castle Lemongrab.

When they reached the castle they found Lemoncamel tied up outside.

"Looks like Lemongrab's still here!" Finn said. "Let's go punch him and stuff!"

When they finally found Lemongrab he was sitting against the wall opposite of Princess Bubblegum's bedroom, his mouth was hanging wide open to reveal all of his pointy teeth and his eyes showed stark horror.

"Lemongrab? Are you Ok?" Finn asked. Shaking him slightly on the shoulder they were surprised that he only fell over without changing his body posture or facial expression. "What the Glob happened to him?"

Jake shrugged. "Maybe PB blasted his with something," he said. "Let's go ask her."

"Great idea, Jake," Finn said.

The two turned and opened the door.

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Shocking Truth

**now things start to get interesting!**

 ** _Horrible_** ** _Truth_**

" _We shouldn't do this," Cake whispered, trying in vain to pull away from the taller blonde girl. "This isn't right, we're friends."_

" _If this is wrong, then I don't want to be right," Fionna replied softly, pulling her cat friend in a hard kiss._

Ice king giggled to himself as he continued writing his latest fanfic.

"Oh yeah, hot lesbo scene coming up!" he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "This is so hot it's making ME sweat."

A soft tapping on his shoulders caused the Ice King to squeal like a little girl, and accidentally flip himself backwards out of his chair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Marceline said, floating over to pick up the fallen pages of the story. "Fionna pressed Cake back onto the kitchen table and began to- holy Glob you're writing a lemon?!"

Ice King stood up and straightened his robe. "Yeah, so what?" he asked.

"So what? This is a great idea!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Really?" he asked. "You think so?"

Marceline landed on the ground and grabbed Ice King's pencil and began writing.

"Yeah but there needs to be more than one, so I'll do one for Gumball and Marshall Lee," she said, going back to her writing.

"This is great, just two besties writing dirty stuff together about their friends," Ice King said, chuckling to himself. "Now that I think about I should get Ice Queen in on this action between Fionna and Cake."

* * *

Susan squeezed Lemongrab's tight ass with both hands and pulled him in, shoving his hard cock down into her throat. The Earl of Lemongrab held onto the blonde's muscular ass as he buried his face into her fat pussy, swirling his tongue around and around lapping up her juices.

"Acceptable," he muttered, coming up for a breath of air before diving back in for me.

The blonde pulled his bulging meat pole out of her mouth and moved up to suck on his swollen balls. She ran her tongue over them back and forth while continuing to jerk him off with one hand. Lemongrab shuddered as he felt her begin to gargle both of his nuts. Leaning down he spread her hard ass cheeks apart and slowly began to lick her asshole.

Susan began to moan as Lemongrab slid his tongue all the way in her ass and began to swirl it around. In her short time at Castle Lemongrab she had known so much pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. In Beautopia the Hyoomans didn't want to make love to her or to get her pregnant instead they kept to themselves and left her along to pleasure herself.

'Now Susan have Lemongrab,' she thought as she began to suck the tip of his cock before taking it all the way down to his balls. 'Susan happy.'

Lemongrab pulled himself out of her mouth and flipped around to kiss her. The blonde pulled him close and rolled over until he was beneath her. She slid down all the way and clenched, causing Lemongrab to scream in pleasure as his cock was held in a tight wet vice.

Shoving his face between her huge tits, Susan began to ride him. Pulling out slowly, before slamming down fast. She kept up the rhythm as Lemongrab tried to keep from passing out by motor boating her tits.

"OOH you so big!" she exclaimed, pulling him in for a deep kiss, and biting his lower lip hard. "Susan give you babies!"

* * *

"How's that lemon coming, Marcy?" Ice King asked. The vampire queen had been writing for almost 2 hours and then began to erase a lot of things and rewriting it.

"I can't seem to get it right," she said, floating over to him. "I can do a few paragraphs, but then I kinda run out of stuff to write about it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied. "Do a few things then switch to something else to keep the story going then cutting back after is over and-"

* * *

Susan awoke to find that Lemongrab had left the bed. Sitting up she looked around to see that she was indeed alone in their bedroom.

"Lemmy?" she said aloud. When no one answered, she climbed out of bed and went off to find him. The servants were all asleep by now so there was no worry of anyone seeing her nude, not that it would bother her if they did, but the Lemons usually went red faced and collapsed in shock. "Lemongrab?"

She found him standing out on the balcony overlooking the grasslands, in the distance Finn and Jake's treehouse could be seen, and just beyond that, the Candy Kingdom. He had not bothered to dress, and she could see just how skinny and frail he was.

"I have failed," he muttered, not turning around. "What kind of man am I if I can't even sire an heir?"

Susan wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to himself.

"What you mean?" she asked. Sometimes his words went over her head, but; that was ok because she knew he wasn't talking down to her, he just knew more words to better get his point across.

He turned to face her, his eyes were big and watery.

"We make sweet love several times a day, and still you are not with lemon," he said, finally breaking down and sobbing. She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "What kind of man am I?"

"Good man," she said. He looked up at her in surprise. "You good man, Lemongrab. That why Susan love you."

"R-really?" he asked, before he went back to sobbing.

* * *

"You want me to do what exactly?" Bubblegum asked. Lemongrab had barged into her lab riding on Susan Strong's back, tearing holes in pretty much every door they went through.

"Mother princess, Susan is not with lemon," he said, rubbing Susan's belly. "No matter how much we try we have not produced an heir to Castle Lemongrab."

"Susan want have baby," Susan said, affectionately patting Lemongrab on the head. Lemongrab baby yes."

Bubblegum sighed. "Lemongrab, you can't get Susan pregnant," she said. "Your two completely different species."

"But that dog sired freaks with that rainbow colored nag!" he exclaimed. "Why can't I sire a lemon with Susan?"

"Because, lemons and humans can't breed," she said. "I'm sorry, both of you. But; you can't have a baby."

Lemongrab's face began to change color and grinding his teeth so hard Bubblegum saw juice running from his gums.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" he shrieked, running from the room.

After he was gone, Susan dropped down onto the floor so hard everything in the room, including Bubblegum bounced off the floor. The princess felt her heart break as the large human girl began to cry.

"There there, it's ok," Bubblegum said, patting Susan's hand.

"No it not!" she sobbed. "Susan can't give Lemongrab baby. He hate Susan!"

"No he won't," Bubblegum replied. "Susan, does he make you happy?"

Susan stopped crying and looked at the princess.

"Yes," she said, sniffling.

"Does he treat you nice?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Susan replied. "He always say nice things. He never yell at Susan."

"See? He doesn't hate you," Bubblegum said. "If he makes you happy, then that means you make him happy."

"Really?" Susan asked.

Bubblegum nodded.

"Now, lets go find Lemongrab before he does something stupid,"

* * *

From the highest tower in the Candy Kingdom, he could see everything. Every other kingdom was in his line of sight where ever he looked. A truly beautiful sight, it would have been the perfect thing to see with Susan after they found out about a lemon.

"But; I can't get her with lemon," he mumbled. "I couldn't even give myself an heir. What good am I now?"

He looked down to see all of mother princess's candy people going about their day. In the west, the sky was turning to blood, perfect.

"This is it, the end for me" he said. He stepped over the edge. The wind whistling in his ears quickly deafened him to the screams of the people below. He looked up at the reddening summer smiled and wondered. 'Will I dream?'

He closed his eyes and waited. The sudden hard smack of his body hitting the earth never happened. Instead he found himself stopped at the last second by something soft. Opening his eyes he looked up at the crying face of Susan Strong.

"Why you stupid?" she asked, her tears falling like rain onto his face and chest. "Why you try to leave Susan? You hate Susan so much?"

His eyes widened in surprise, she had never crossed his mind. He had been so wrapped up in himself and his failings.

"Susan," he mumbled. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I could never hate you."

He pulled her into a kiss, and all around them the candy people cheered.

Bubblegum felt her heart soar for the two as she watched from the steps of her palace. Wiping a stray tear away she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, hey Finn," she said. "How did you date with Canyon go?"

the blonde hero was on crutches and his pelvis was wrapped in a cast.

"I think next time I'll be the one on top, Princess," he said.

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Peeper

**I had alot of fun with this chapter, you'll see why ;3**

 ** _Peepers_**

"Finally feels good to get out of that cast!" Finn exclaimed. After finally getting free of that pelvic cast the hero of Ooo decided to celebrate his freedom by hiding out in the mountains. Canyon had been very excited also for his cast removal as she put it, giant mating season was coming up and that meant they'd need to breed at least 12 times a day. Finn, remembering just one time almost destroyed his pelvis, did not want to find out what 11 more times would do to him. "Probably end up crippled and peeing and pooping into bags."

At the top of a high ridge, he pulled out his binoculars and glassed over the mountains. A sudden flash of red and orange made him swing back for a second look to see a familiar fire elemental stretched out on a plastic beach chair with a bright yellow bag lying beside it.

"Oh hey, its Flame Princess!" he exclaimed. "Wonder what she's doing all the way up here?"

The Fire Kingdom leader was wearing a yellow polka dot bikini. Finn felt his cock begin to stiffen as he watched as his ex stood up and began to undress. Her breast had almost tripled in size since the last time he'd seen her, and her ass had gotten extremely juicy and phat.

"Your right, Phoebe," he muttered, as he removed his shorts and boxers with one hand. "Let's get comfortable."

She began to toy with her nipples, pinching one between her finger and thumb and pulling and twisting it until it stuck out before doing the same to the other one. Finn quickly dug through his backpack with his free hand until he found a roll of duck tape, and as fast as he could with one hand, tape the binoculars to his face.

With both hands now free he began to rub and squeeze his balls while rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb. He began to pump his hand up and down his thick shaft as Flame Princess began to hold her breasts up to allow her to lick and suck her nipples.

Finn began biting his bottom lip to fight back a moan, scared that the sound would carry and she'd hear it. His breathing began to grow haggard as Flame Princess reached down and began rubbing her clit before reaching back with her free hand to finger her asshole.

"You like that, you slut?" he whispered, squeezing his swollen nuts.

When her pussy was good and wet, Flame Princess went and laid down on the beach chair and began digging through the bag next to her. To Finn's surprise she pulled out an 8 inch dildo, and began to tease her pussy with it. After several seconds she slowly slid it several inches in, letting out a loud throaty moan as her pussy clenched it.

"Mmmm Finn!" she exclaimed, forcefully shoving the rest of the dildo into her dripping pussy.

"Oh yeah! Scream for daddy!" he said, pumping his hard cock faster. "Take the whole thing like a good little slut!"

Rolling over onto her stomach, Flame Princess raised her ass in the air and began rocking back and forth while vigorously slamming the dildo in her pussy. Finn watching, moved up onto his knees and began to thrust to her rhythm, squeezing his cock as tight as he could.

He felt his mouth fall open when Flame Princess reached into her bag again and pulled out a massive 15 inch spiked dildo. He felt his balls begin to ache as he watched her slowly bring her new toy up to her tight asshole. Just as she was about to jam it in he heard a voice call his name.

"Finn! I thought I'd never find you!" he looked over in surprise to see an extreme closeup of Canyon's face. "I see your already ready to mate, let's not waste any time!"

Before he could look back to Flame Princess, a huge, yet surprisingly soft hand, seized him around the middle and dragged him away.

"NOOOOOOO!" he called.

"YESSSSS!" Flame Princess shrieked as she jammed the spiked dildo all the way into her asshole, making her squirt like a fountain. After removing the dildos, she laid there panting, beads of sweat glistening off her skin. "I wish Finn could have watched that."

* * *

Marceline sighed to herself as she contemplated what to do next. The lemon was getting good, Marshall Lee was getting his asshole pounded by Gumball, while Butterscotch Butler filmed it. But now she was stumped.

"Where to go from here?" she wondered. Looking around her living room for something to spark an idea she noticed her dog was pushing his food bowl around with his nose. "What's wrong, Schwabl? Is mommy's little man hungry?"

Floating over, she picked up the poodle and his dish before heading into the kitchen. Putting the 2 down the vampire queen began digging through the cabinets.

"I know I have a few cans left in here somewhere," she muttered. The good thing about having a zombie dog was that he still ate wet dog food. "Aha! Found it!"

Pulling the tab on the can she flipped over and dumped the contents into the food bowl. She smiled as the poodle began to devour the dog food.

"I wonder," floating over to the phone, Marceline quickly dialed a number. "Hey Bonnie, can you come over later? I need your help. Ok, yeah 8:30's fine. Cool, see you then."

Several hours later, Marceline looked up from her bass when a knock came at the door. Opening the door she was greeted to the sight of Bonnie and her mouth fell open. The candy princess had decided to wear, instead of her dress and crown, a pink and white low cut tank top, tight black short shorts and pink high heels.

"Hey!" she said, noticing her friend's slack jawed appearance, she waved her hand in front of her face. "Marcy? You ok? Hello!"

The vampire queen blinked several times, and finally snapped out of it.

"What? Yeah, yeah i'm totally fine," she stammered. "Did you walk here?"

Bubblegum giggled. "No, dummy," she pointed over her shoulder to a giant cat. "I rode Timmy. So what did you need help with?"

* * *

While Susan slept, Lemongrab plotted. If he couldn't get an heir the old fashioned way, he'd do as mother princess would, by science. Quietly dressing, he quickly made his way down to the stable and retrieved Lemoncamel. After informing the staff to keep quiet about him leaving to Susan, he rode off into the night.

After leaving his mount in a stand of trees, Lemongrab carefully made his way towards the palace. Scaling the outer wall that was starting to fall apart, using the many missing brick holes as handholds the Earl of Lemongrab was over the wall within seconds. Quickly scanning for any banana guards, he leaped from the wall and vaulted through an open window.

Landing without a sound, Lemongrab carefully slunk through the quiet halls of the palace, ducking around the guard patrols or using abandoned rooms to climb out and up to higher floors until he found his destination.

"Mother princess's lab," he muttered. Steeling himself, Lemongrab crept in and began to root and search through all the drawers and cabinets. He began to get nervous that it wasn't there and began throwing things around, losing his sense of reason that he needed to be quiet.

Grabbing a beaker he hurled it at a picture of Princess Bubblegum and Finn and Jake. The beaker shattered and sent the picture falling to the floor.

There was a safe behind it.

Walking over, Lemongrab drew his sound sword and activated it. Placing the vibrating blade against the door, he smiled as the dial began to spin and a loud click was heard. Sheathing his sword, Lemongrab opened the safe to see a large and tattered book.

"Frankenstein," he muttered, gently picking up the book. "How to make life."

The sound of footsteps in the hall outside made Lemongrab quickly duck behind the door. When it swung open he saw through the crack that it was only several banana guards.

"Looks like that raccoon was back again," one of them said.

"You forgot to leave the lid off the trashcan again," another replied.

As the fools bickered and walked off, Lemongrab made his escape.

Soon, he would have an heir.

* * *

Marceline kept writing, her ass still in the air. Bubblegum walked in carrying a bag full of ice. The strap on dildo was held in her free hand.

"So you just want me to shove this bag in your asshole?" she asked again, just to be clear. Marceline's asshole was swollen and red, the result of almost 3 hours of dry pounding it. "Is all you wanted me for was to fuck your ass so you could finish a story where I fuck your ass?"

Marceline looked up and nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah," she shuddered when the cold bag was stuffed into her sore ass but sighed when it stopped throbbing. "That's the good stuff!"

To her surprise, Bubblegum didn't leave as expected. Instead, the Candy princess plopped down on top of Marceline's story and spread her legs, showing off her shaved plump pink pussy. Before she could react the vampire queen found her face jammed into her friend's snatch as Bubblegum wrapped her legs around Marceline's head.

"Eat it," she commanded, laying back and felt her body begin to soften. "Now that is what mama likes!"

 **END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Birth

**Something big is about to start happening that will change the future of Ooo!**

 _ **Birth**_

* * *

"Lemongrab?" Susan awoke to find herself alone. Outside the sounds of thunder echoed in the distance and heat lightning flashed. A storm was moving in. getting up, the muscular blonde headed off to find her love. The sounds of muffled screams seemed to seep through the walls of the castle as she went deeper and deeper underground.

Eventually she found a door with a light shining from underneath and the sounds of footsteps could be heard. Opening it, she peeked inside to see Lemongrab standing over an operating table. He was wearing a bloodstained apron and kept looking at a book on an adjacent table.

"Not fresh enough," he muttered, throwing something against the far way, a wet smacking sound followed. "Unacceptable."

"Lemongrab?" she asked, coming closer. "What you doing?"

He turned to look at her.

"I am making us a child," he said, before turning back to the table.

"Bubblegum say we can't make baby," Susan said, coming closer.

"She said we couldn't reproduce, but I am making us the perfect son!" he exclaimed.

Susan looked over his shoulder to see a white sheet covering a tiny form. Something about it made a chill go down her spine.

"Lemongrab, we no need baby," she said, leaning against him. "Susan love you anyway."

"But I want us to have one," he replied. "I want something of us to live on and influence the future of Ooo."

"Come back to bed, Susan make you feel good," she whispered huskily in his ear.

Taking off his apron, Lemongrab allowed himself to be lead away.

In the darkness, the thing under the sheet began to growl.

* * *

"You want some more water, buddy?" Jake asked, filling Finn's glass from the water pitcher beside it.

Finn didn't reply, his whole body from head to toe was wrapped in a thick cast, only his eyes were visible. The doctors said that every bone in his body was broken in several places, he was lucky to be alive. Jake said he'd go get more cyclops tears the next day, but; for now Finn was messed up.

The door opening caught the two heroes attention. They looked to see Flame Princess, wearing a tight and extremely revealing cocktail dress and heels. Finn felt his heart rate begin to climb as he notice that the dress stopped barely above her nipples, and they were sticking out nicely.

"Hey guys, Jake can you give me a minute with Finn?" she asked.

"Sure thing FP," he said, winking at Finn before heading outside.

Flame Princess came closer and leaned over top of him, her ample breasts resting on his chest. The feeling of heat and pain never came. A dainty finger slid under the bandages over his mouth and pulled them down. Her lips were plump and soft, almost swallowing his before her tongue slid inside his mouth.

She broke the kiss after several seconds.

"That was just a taste," she whispered. "You get the rest when you get better."

She kissed him again, longer than before.

"Don't worry about that giant slut," She said, as she walked towards the door. "I took care of her for you."

Jake entered again and sat down.

"Oh, guess what? they found Canyon dead in a gorge nearby," Jake said. "Giant, no pun intended, hole in her chest. Said it looked like a huge fireball blasted through her. Hey how'd your bandages get pulled down?"

* * *

Bubblegum yawned, rolling over to snuggle closer to Marceline. The vampire smiled, looking down at her longtime friend looking so content and relaxed instead of the usual prim and proper.

"I guess I just have the magic tongue," she said, scooting back down under the covers. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Schwabl began to bark. Marceline sat up in surprise, Schwabl never barked anymore. "What's gotten into him?"

Getting out of bed she floated down to the living room to see her poodle was up on the couch barking at the window. The giant head of Timmy appeared as she came closer. The vampire smiled, before picking the poodle up and carrying him up to the bedroom.

"Your mama's vicious little guard dog aren't you?" she asked, plopping him on the bed and climbing back in beside Bubblegum.

* * *

It's body was in pain. The very act of just blinking sent knives shooting through It's skull. The stitches covering It's body were still raw and bloody. Father left it down here to darkness, never knowing or caring that he had given life to It.

"Father! Father!" Its voice was rough and cracked, the vocal chords were old and coming apart. It could feel the very muscles in its arms and legs snapping with each movement. Climbing off the table was agony, It almost collapsed from the sudden pain shooting through It's legs as they touched the floor.

It needed to get out of here.

It needed fresh parts.

* * *

He planted soft kisses on her chest, moving slowly up up to her neck. Susan moaned as Lemongrab stopped to nibble her earlobe, before going back to planting kisses along her jaw and finally capturing her lips.

Susan moaned again as Lemongrab began to pull and twist her big nipples until they were hard. She reached down and squeezed his stiffening cock and began to pump it faster and faster. Lemongrab switched positions and began licking her clit while fingering her plump pussy and asshole.

She sucked the tip, before running her tongue down the shaft and began sucking his balls.

"Mmm acceptable," he groaned, before burying his face in his love's pussy, causing her to squeal.

"Yes oh yes!" she moaned, trying not to cum already. She jammed his thick cock in her mouth and went all the way down to his balls and began to suck as hard as she could.

Far off in the castle a door slammed.

Lemongrab began to thrust his hips, and moved down and began to lick her asshole before sliding it in. after several minutes, Lemongrab swung around and kissed her deeply, as he slid his hard cock into her dripping pussy.

"I love you I love you I love you!" he said, between thrusts.

Susan began to cry.

"Susan love you! Love you love you!" she exclaimed, holding him tight. "Oooh Lemongrab!"

* * *

It had made an almost silent escape. Despite the agonizing pain that assaulted It when It moved. This body would not last long, the parts were rotted and failing with each passing second.

The book Father had used to give life to It was clutched in hand, would be used to give It a body worthy of Father. It made It's way across the darkened land of Ooo, scrabbling through the bushes and trees like a common beast, afraid to be in the light lest It gave itself away.

Eventually, It found the first donor. The body had been dead no more than a few hours, stealing closer It found that the corpse was still warm to the touch. A female giant, a large gaping hole in her chest told It that that had killed her.

"No matter," it croaked, running a hand already black with years of decay across the dead woman's face. "You will only be temporary."

After feeding, It began to work.

* * *

"Marcy, hey Marcy!" a voice called softly.

Cracking open one eye, the vampire queen scanned her bedroom. It wasn't until she looked back towards her nightstand that she saw movement behind the lamp. Sitting up, she was surprised to see the Hierophant. The vampire was trying to hide out of sight, but; his fur jacket kept poking out.

"What do you want?" she asked the tiny vampire. "It's bad enough VK keeps popping up, now I have you watching me."

The old fashioned vampire stepped out and pointed at the sleeping princess.

"Take her! Be a true vampire and drain her dry!" he said. "Make her like you, a true vampire!"

Marceline yawned sleepily.

"Go away," she said. Laying back down she rolled over to see the Fool floating around PB's head like an ugly little mosquito. "Beat it shrimp!"

"But i'm so thirsty!" he whined. "You trying to starve us to death?"

"Us?" she asked. "Who else is here?"

"We are," a deep and sinister voice answered. Up on top of her bookcase the Moon sat staring at her. On the foot of the bed the Empress was filing her nails.

"We are all here, Marceline," on top of the head board stood the Vampire King. "We are always watching, we are a part of you just like you are a part of us."

In an instant, they were all gone.

Beside her, Bubblegum mumbled in her sleep.

"Finn, leave my butt alone," she murmured. She snuggled closer to Marceline and began nuzzling her neck. "My Marcy!"

 **END CHAPTER 5**


End file.
